


【镜梦】花火

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 假面骑士exaid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, 镜梦 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【镜梦】花火

七夕快乐，很潦草因为伊修加德很好。

喜欢是一件很玄妙的事情，在你不断否定的过程中，往往却是深陷其中的证明。飞彩合上病历，捏着鼻梁，拿起从CR拿到的花火大会的宣传单，扔到垃圾桶边缘又啪的一声拍回到桌子上。日历显示距离七夕还有三天，飞彩的排班在那天标注的是休息。飞彩少有地提出想要在特定且敏感的时间排休，自然引发了医院里的八卦。这几天永梦提到排班的时候，都被飞彩瞪了回去。但永梦不知道的是，下一秒天才外科医都在懊悔。

“这家的烤肉最近特别受欢迎，下班一起去喝一杯吧。”

还没踏上最后一阶台阶，飞彩就听到贵利矢又在组织聚餐，飞彩下意识皱起眉头。

“飞彩前辈要一起吗？”永梦听到脚步声，从椅子上弹起来，果然看到了飞彩不太高兴的脸。

“我不喝酒。”贵利矢的声音和飞彩完美重叠，“今天对大医生的邀请也失败了呢，永梦。”

“我去。”

飞彩拉开椅子打开笔记本电脑，完全不想看贵利矢仿佛看穿一切的笑脸。

“这都是永梦的功劳哦。”贵利矢向前一蹬地，滑轮椅直接滑到CR的角落里。

“真的吗？”永梦殷勤地接了一杯咖啡放到飞彩右手边，“飞彩前辈真的要和我们一起聚餐吗？”

“你再说一句，就失效。”

飞彩按下enter键的声音大到直到下班前，永梦只敢坐在对面的沙发上欲言又止。

今天也没有和永梦单独相处的时间。飞彩调出CR的排班表，明天下午三点，被飞彩用红色标注出来。

晚上的聚餐，开始不过五分钟，马上就被飞彩列入人生最后悔事件前五。拒绝了第五个要联系方式的姑娘之后，飞彩要求服务员将他们的桌子转移到店内最角落的位置。

“不愧是飞彩前辈，一如既往的受欢迎。”被要求看身份证的永梦露出了羡慕的表情。

“名人你也很受欢迎哦。”贵利矢熟练的将烤盘上的肉挨个翻面。

“我就很喜欢永梦啊。”以明日那的身份参加聚餐的poppy，好奇地盯着烤盘上的肉一点点变成金黄色。

“我一直都喜欢和永梦一起玩。”帕拉德往永梦的盘子里塞了一块半熟的肉。

“我也喜欢大家，但是这不一样。”永梦把半熟的肉夹回烤盘，等肉彻底没了血水，放到帕拉德的盘子里，“烤成这样才能吃。”

“我明白了。这个游戏我不会输的！”帕拉德从竹筒里拿出备用的烤肉夹，“我一定能烤出最多的肉，拿到金牌！”

“poppy也不会输的！”

以出生的年龄来讲，果然还是两个孩子，这让永梦松了一口气。如果帕拉德追问为什么不一样，永梦也不知道该怎么解释。永梦有些心虚的偷偷看向身边的飞彩。飞彩连用筷子的姿势都散发着精英的气息，怪不得这么受欢迎。永梦闭上眼轻轻叹了一口气，睁开眼却看到姿势极其准确的筷子伸到了自己的盘子里，并且盘子里多了好几块火候绝佳的肉。

“飞彩前辈？”

“他们烤的太多了。”飞彩的言下之意是，再不拿出来，就错过了口感最好的时候，当然这是他给自己的解释。

“谢谢飞彩前辈！”永梦在飞彩受欢迎的原因里又填了一条：飞彩前辈是个很温柔的人。

而“温柔”的飞彩前辈，心底的烦躁却到了顶点。不停喊着“永梦”的帕拉德，给永梦倒酒的贵利矢，被永梦笑着叫名字的poppy，挑动着飞彩的每一根神经。内心计较着永梦叫了多少次其他人的名字，计较着永梦和自己的距离，计较着永梦因为什么弯起眼睛……尽管这样，飞彩依旧保持着端正的姿态，就像是在参加一场正经的社交宴会一般。

CR的聚餐并没有持续到很晚，大家的排班虽然不同，但第二天总是要用饱满的精神面对患者，医生的状态不能出现任何纰漏。贵利矢率先坐上计程车，并且催促poppy和帕拉德回到CR。

“儿科医……”

“有什么事吗？”永梦确认了时间，还有电车可以回家让他松了一口气。喝了酒的永梦脸颊有些晕红。

“后天……你”

一辆计程车停在两个人面前。

“飞彩前辈，你车来了。”酒精让永梦的思考能力变得迟缓，“明天见，飞彩前辈。”

“明天见。”飞彩坐进计程车，把今晚列进人生最后悔前三。

距离七夕的花火大会还有二十七小时，飞彩听到站在楼梯下面就能听到，帕拉德和永梦打游戏的按键声。飞彩按压太阳穴，努力让自己心态平和起来。聚精会神的两名天才玩家，并没有注意到cr里多了一个吃蛋糕的人。

飞彩吃的食不知味，思考现在追加cr里不让崩源体进入的规定还来不来得及。嫉妒这种情绪，是飞彩最不愿意承认的，如果非要承认一种情绪，那飞彩宁愿承认，自己喜欢永梦。但现实里，并没有这种二选一的问答。

“太好了，通关了！”永梦拿着手柄舒展有些僵硬的肩颈，打算泡杯咖啡放松一下，转身看到努力工作的飞彩，像兔子一样后跳了一步，并且成功的脚后跟踩到椅子横梁，咚的一声摔到地上，手柄飞了出去，好死不死直直的像投掷一样，径直向着飞彩的头飞去。

完蛋了！永梦整张脸簇成一团。

然而除了咚的一声，并没有出现第二声硬物触地或者击中东西的声音。永梦缓缓睁开眼，发现飞彩抬手精准地接住飞向他的手柄。正以一种看“笨蛋”的神情看着自己。

“永梦你没事吧，brave你吓到永梦了！”帕拉德把永梦拉起来，对飞彩一声不响的出现十分不满。

“值班时间不能打游戏。”飞彩将手柄放到一边，默默地记住手柄上的型号，这个手柄在永梦的ins上也出现过几次，似乎是永梦最近中意的型号，以至于买了三种颜色。

帕拉德感受到永梦心虚的情绪，瘪着嘴关上游戏机。

“手。”飞彩眼尖地看到永梦的掌心有几道细小的红色痕迹，拉着滑轮椅，坐到永梦前方取出酒精棉。

做错事被抓个正着，为了表达自己的认错态度良好，永梦乖乖地伸出手，也不敢抬头，只能低着头观察地面。结果永梦却研究起飞彩的皮鞋，飞彩的皮鞋好像和昨天的不太一样，具体哪里不一样，永梦也说不上来。直到飞彩给伤口消毒完，永梦也没研究出个所以然，最后的结论是总之不是昨天那双皮鞋。

“我错了。”永梦在飞彩开口前抢答，等了五秒钟飞彩没有开口的意思，永梦稍稍抬起头，发现飞彩端着手看着自己，“我再也不会在值班的时候打游戏了。”

然而飞彩还是没有回应的意思。

“昨天我把冰箱里的草莓蛋糕吃了，但是我今天买了新的放回去了……”

“什么？”飞彩终于有所触动，声音里多了一分怒意。如果可以，飞彩真的想撬开永梦的脑子，看看永梦的脑子里到底在想什么。

“医生的手是重要的工具，你到底什么时候才能记得这件事，儿科医。”

“啊，飞彩前辈不生气吗……那个蛋糕……”

“谁会因为这种事情生气。”不如说，自己完全没发现蛋糕没有了。

“明明上次brave你冲我发火了。”帕拉德丝毫不放过揭brave短的机会。

“帕拉德！”永梦赶在飞彩生气前制止帕拉德说下去。“不会影响治疗的，这种擦伤我早就习惯了。”

飞彩啪地合上医疗箱，决定闭上嘴。而永梦趁飞彩将医疗箱放回原处的时间，快速扭头示意帕拉德先去别的地方。

“飞彩前辈明天是不是休息啊？”永梦从冰箱里取出他今天买的草莓蛋糕，从掌心传来的细微的疼痛并没有影响他的动作和神情，就像他说的那样，这种程度的伤口早就习惯了。

“西野的配型找到了。”

“太好了！那什么时候手术？”

“明天。”

飞彩接过永梦递过来的蛋糕，电脑屏幕显示的是西野的治疗记录。这样也许是最好的结果，不管是对患者还是医生。

距离第一束花火升空三十分钟的时候，手术中的灯终于灭了。飞彩脱下无菌服，汗水湿透了衣服的前襟。手术的结果令人满意，飞彩用了十分钟换了一身衣服，约了一辆计程车并且决定回家订外卖。

昨天离开cr的时候，似乎听到帕拉德想要去看花火大会，似乎poppy也十分感兴趣。飞彩没有打算搞清楚他们的计划，从手术决定开始，困扰他整整七天的花火大会，就和他没有任何关系了，那张写着“和他（她）一起”的宣传单，也安定地进入到废纸篓里。现在永梦应该找了一个合适的地方等待花火了。

“飞彩前辈要回家了吗？”

“永……儿科医？”

更衣室拐角，永梦穿着白大褂似乎是一路跑过来，扶着膝盖呼呼地发出吸气声。

“太好了，赶上了。飞彩前辈没事的话能不能陪我一会？”永梦双手合十，十分诚恳地请求飞彩。

“好。”

得到答复的永梦，火速冲进更衣室。飞彩拿出手机取消计程车的功夫，永梦一只手抓着外套，一只手提着一个不小的便当包从更衣室，急匆匆地冲出来，挎上飞彩的胳膊，跑向电梯。

“还有十分钟，电梯快一点啊！”

飞彩盯着永梦挎住自己的胳膊，脑内得出了一个难以置信的推断，但马上又推翻。永梦的思路，并不能按正常思路判断，飞彩理智的警醒自己不要多想。在进行脑内吵架中，被永梦带到了医院的天台。

飞彩心情复杂地看着永梦从便当包里拿出餐布、保温杯、食盒。已经不知道该怎么说服自己，这不是永梦精心准备的“约会”。

“儿科医……你……不是两个小时前就该下班了。”

“来了一个急诊，所以耽误了。飞彩前辈，坐下吧。”永梦拍拍旁边的位置。

“飞彩前辈原来没有被人约走。”永梦将茶杯递给飞彩，“我还以为飞彩前辈是有约，才今天排休。”

“已经过了赏樱的季节了。”

“可是，如果不去花火大会，在这里干站着很奇怪啊……飞彩前辈想去花火大会是吧，我那天在你办公室看到传单了。”永梦向飞彩眨眨眼，“我也想去，但是没人邀请我，飞彩前辈要做手术肯定赶不上，所以既然如此，不如在这里一起看啊。”

飞彩没有戳穿永梦蹩脚的借口，就像他没有戳穿自己为什么没有邀请永梦的一个个借口一样。

“儿科医。”

第一束烟花嘭地在夜空里绽开。

“你说什么，飞彩前辈？”花火绽开的声音淹没了飞彩的后半句话。

飞彩笑着低下头，将指尖移动三公分，覆在永梦的指节上，在第二束烟花中，轻触了永梦的唇瓣。

“我喜欢你，永梦。可以和我一起看花火大会吗？”

在第三声花火绽开前，名为“暗恋”的花火终于变成了点点“星辰”，照亮了彼此在意的两人。


End file.
